New Super Mario Land - Retro Mode (Idea Game)
Story The Game takes place somewhere in the episode "fire and nice" or "too many unikitties". Unikitty and their friends have gotten captured by a tool called the dark horn expect rick and it's up to him and his friends to rescue his pals and end the axolotl inside unikitty. The characters must travel from unikingdom to action forest to the north pole to the spooky board to frown town to the lego city Modes * Story Mode * Co-op Mode Playable Characters * Rick (Tutorial - Weapon: Baseball Bat) * Master Frown (Beginning - Weapon: Boomerang) * Brock (Beginning - Weapon: Hammer) * Puppycorn (World 3 - Weapon: Chomp) * Hawkodile (World 5 - Weapon: Fist) * Dr. Fox (World 5 - Weapon: Potion) * Unikitty (World 6 - Weapon: Magic) Npc's * Wrestle Jimmy (Unikitty Castle) * Trevor (Dr. Fox's Lab) * Ladybug (Rock Caves) * Crazy Chicken (Unikitty Town - Day) * Extra Wishes (Police Station) * Red Bird (Unikitty Town - Night) * Robot Kid (Toy District) * Mouthed Bird (Beach) * Dojo Students (Action Forest) * Science Guy (Action Mountain) * Falcomodo (Dojo Temple) * Little Girl Citizen (Desert) * Feebee (Temple) * Dino Dude (Volcano) * Ted Butter (Snow Overworld) * Pet Pet (Holiday Factory) * Bim Bom (Snow Overworld - Night) * Kickflip (Snow Caves) * Thedore (Snow Castle) * Green Mom (Snow River) * Crankybeard (Harbor) * Corn Cob (Yellow Road) * Pegasus Citizen (Corn Maze) * Really Old Edith (Carnival) * Craig (Castle) * Frowntown Citizen (Frown Town - Day) * Tigerlope (Frown Town - Snow) * Beau (Junkyard) * Q.T. (Hospital) * Alien Puppycorn (Alien Ship) * Batman (Brickoplis) * Metalbeard (Lord Business Lair) * Benny the Spaceman (Axolotl Castle) * M'Ladybug (Candy Corn Land - Day: TBA) * Old Timey Mustache Man (TBA) * Extra Connected Citizen (Cloud Cuckoo Land: TBA) * Sqaurebear (Desert World - Night: TBA) * Dainty (Desert Mountain: TBA) * Batty (Desert Mountain - Caves: TBA) * Slobodan (Brickoplis - Night: TBA) * Beatsby (Brickoplis - Hideout: TBA) * Ryott (Apocalypse Brickoplis - Day: TBA) * Stocko (Apocalypse Brickoplis - Night: TBA) * Penny (Apocalypse Brickoplis - Caves: TBA) * Homind (Rex's Space Ship: TBA) * Glandrea (Desert Mountain - Night: TBA) * Stellacopter (Duplo Planet: TBA) * Burger Person (The Moon: TBA) * Townsperson (The Moon Caves: TBA) * Green Dad (Bamboo Jungle: TBA) * Coti the wrecking ball (TBA) * Nostromoo (TBA) * Gizmo (TBA) * Buzz (TBA) * Rascal (TBA) * Brennan Gerry (TBA) * Cookie Guy (TBA) * Diane (TBA) * Ssnake (TBA) * Cloud Barry (TBA) * Pianta Citizen (TBA) * Shoe Lizard (TBA) Costumes * 16Bit Costume (World 1) * Blindfold Costume (World 1) * Fixing Costume (World 1) * Camouflage Costume (World 2) * Swimsuit Costume (World 2) * Camouflage Costume (World 2) * Snorkel Costume (World 2) * Mud Costume (World 2) * Football Costume (World 2) * Firefighter Costume (World 2) * Parka Costume (World 3) * Wizard Costume (World 3) * Dentist Costume (World 3) * Vampire Costume (World 4) * Corn Costume (World 4) * Hazmat Costume (World 4) * Space Suit Costume (World 5) * Cyborg Costume (World 5) * Cyber Costume (World 5) * Pilot Costume (World 6) * Rainbow Costume (World 6) * Apocalypse Costume (World 6) * Batman Costume (World 6) Iteams * Coin - World 1 * Coconut - World 2 * Ice Cream - World 3 * Corn - World 4 * Paper Clips - World 5 * Bolts - World 6 Enemies * Dr. Fox's Robot (Unikitty Castle, Dr Fox Lab) * Worm Spider (Rock Cave) * Dino Bot (Unikitty Town - Day) * Security Bot (Police Station) * Spider Bot (Unikitty Town - Night) * Dr. Fox's Helmet Robot (Toy District) * Krab (Beach) * Cupcake Monsters (Action Forest) * Stone Bot (Action Mountain) * Snake Worm (Dojo Temple) * Buzzy Bettle (Desert) * TV Bot (Temple) * Bathroom Bot (Volcano) * Snowmen (North Pole) * Hamburger Bot (North Pole - Night) * DJ Bot (Icy River) * Tank Bot (Snow Caves) * Slime Creature (Ocean Harbor) * Ghost (Yellow Road) * Skeletons (Corn Maze) * Drill Bot (Mansion) * Scientists (Frown Town ) * Wish Coins (Frown Town - Snow) * Fairies (Inner Subway) * Wizard Bunny (Outer Subway) * Chain Saw Man (Junkyard) * Alligator Bot (Hospital) * Scorpion (UFO Station) * Salmon (Axotlo Castle) Missions # Find the entrance to Dr.Fox's Lab (World 1) # Go to the trap door and enter the dr.fox lab (World 1) # Find a way out of the rock caves (World 1) # Find the police station (World 1) # Go to the Kaiju Kitty station (World 1) # Make your way to the action forest (World 2) # Get to the action mountain (World 2) # Make it to the top of the moutain (World 2) # Defeat the boss (World 2) # Search for the triangle temple (World 2) # Make your way out of the temple (World 2) # Escape the volcano dungeon (World 2) # Find the igloo (World 3) # Go to puppycorn's castle (World 3) # Defeat Puppycorn (World 3) # Search for a tentacle in the harbor (World 3) # Get to the foggy ravine (World 4) # Find the thorn forest (World 4) # Collect a key to enter the twisted carnival (World 4) # Find a way into the score creeper's castle (World 4) # Defeat the score creeper (World 4) # Search for the subway (World 5) # Get a ticket to go to the toxic valley (World 5) # Find the construction site (World 5) # Find hawkodile (World 5) # Defeat Dr.Fox (World 5) # Find pieces to travel into the next place (World 6) # Reach the top of the tower (World 6) # Collect pieces of the key for the entrance (World 6) # Defeat UAD (World 6) Worlds W1 - Unikingdom: Beginner's Start * 1-1: Kitty Castle * Dr. Fox's Robot - Enemy Battle: World 1 - Kitty Castle * 1-A: Candy Corn Kingdom (Day) * 1-2: Dr. Fox's Lab * Worm Spider - Enemy Battle: World 1 - Rock Caves * 1-3: Rock Caves * Abigail - Boss Fight: World 1 - Rock Caves * 1-4: Unikitty Town (Day)/Flower Park * Security Bot - Enemy Battle: World 1 - Unikitty Town (Day) * 1-B: Candy Corn Kingdom (Night) * 1-5: Police Station * Police Officers - Boss Fight: World 1 - Police Station * 1-C: Cloud Cuckoo Land * 1-6: Unikitty Town (Night) * Kaiju Kitty - Boss Fight: World 1 - Unikitty Town * 1-7: Toy District * Tank Bot - Enemy Battle: World 1 - Toy District Cage Prisoner: Master Papercut W2 - Action Land: Onward Fighters * 2-1: Beach * Queen Krab - Boss Fight: World 2 - Beach * 2-A: Beach (Night) * 2-2: Action Forest * Cupcake Monsters - Enemy Battle: World 2 - Action Forest * 2-B: Action Forest (Night) * 2-C: Bamboo Jungle (Night) * 2-3: Action Mountain * Stone Cat - Boss Fight: World 2 - Action Mountain (Phase 1, Phase 2) * 2-4: Dojo Temple * Eagleator - Boss Fight: World 2 - Dojo Temple * 2-5: Desert * Snake Worm - Enemy Battle: World 2 - Desert * 2-D: Desert Night * 2-E: Desert Mountain * 2-6: The Triangle Temple * Buzzy Bettle - Enemy Battle: World 2 - Triangle Temple * 2-7: Volcano Dungeon * TV Bot - Enemy Battle: World 2 - Volcano Dungeon * 2-8: Desert Caves Cage Prisoner: Master Malice and Master Misery W3 - North Pole: Heating Things Up * 3-1: Snow Overworld (Day) * Snowmen - Enemy Battle: World 3 - Snow Overworld (Day) * 3-2: The Holiday Factory * Tooth Fairy - Boss Fight: World 3 - The Holiday Factory * 3-3: Snow Overworld (Night) * Hamburger Bot - Enemy Battle: World 3 - Snow Overworld (Night) * 3-4: Snow Caves * DJ Bot - Enemy Battle: World 3 - Snow Caves * 3-5: Snow Castle * Puppycorn - Boss Fight: World 3 - Snow Castle * 3-6: Crystal River * Slime Creature - Enemy Battle: World 3 - Crystal River * 3-7: Ocean Harbor * Slime Creation - Boss Fight: World 3 - Ocean Harbor Cage Prisoner: Master Hazard and Master Fear W4 - The Spooky Board: Entering Havoc * 4-1: The Yellow Road * Ghost - Enemy Battle: World 4 - The Yellow Road * 4-2: Corn Maze * Skeletons - Enemy Battle: World 4 - The Yellow Road * 4-3: Twisted Carnival * The Mutated Candy Monster - Boss Fight: World 4 - Twisted Carnival * 4-4: Score Creeper Mansion * Score Creeper - Boss Fight: World 4 - Score Creeper Mansion * 4-A: Cloud Cuckoo Land (Invasion) * 4-5: Father Time's Kingdom (Day) * 4-B: The Moon * 4-C: The Moon Caves * 4-6: Father Time's Kingdom (Temple) * 4-7: Father Time's Kingdom (Night) * Bunny Magician Boss Cage Prisoner: Master Plague and Master Pain W5 - Frown Town: Reaching The Limits * 5-1: Frown Town (Day) * Scientists - Enemy Battle: World 5 - Frown Town (Day) * 5-2: Frown Town (Snow) * Dino Bot - Enemy Battle: World 5 - Frown Town (Snow) * 5-3: Inner Subway * Drill Boy - Enemy Battle: World 5 - Inner Subway * 5-4: Outer Subway * Wish Coins - Enemy Battle: World 5 - Outer Subway * 5-5: Junkyard * Salmon - Enemy Battle: World 5 - Junkyard * 5-6: Hospital * Hawkodile - Boss Fight: World 5 - Hospital * 5-7: Alien Ship * Dr.Fox - Boss Fight: World 5 - Alien Ship Cage Prisoner: Master Doom W6 - Brickopolis: A Journey's Stop * 6-1: Overworld * 6-A: Brickoplis - Hideout * 6-B: Brickoplis - Night * The Shape Shifting Queen - Boss Fight: World 6 - Ocean * 6-C: Apocalypseburg - Day * 6-D: Apocalypseburg - Caves * 6-2: Lord Business' Lair * The Robotic Kragen - Boss Fight: World 6 - Lord Business' Lair * 6-E: Duplo Planet * 6-3: Void Sky * 6-4: The Axolotl Castle * Ultrakatty - Boss Fight: World 6 - Axolotl Castle Cage Prisoner: Rick's Girl Friend Bonus Levels * Level 19: Action Mountain (Night) * Level 20: Desert (Night) * Level 21: Junkyard (Day) * Level 22: Catlantic City (Night) * Level 23: Catlantic City (Sewer) * Level 24: Snack-tory (Day) * Level 25: Volcanic Empire (Temple) * Level 26: Volcano Empire (Caves) * Level 27: Volcano Empire (Castle) Minigames * 8Bit Game (1-1) * VR Space Shooter (1-2) * Tank Fight (1-3) * Skateboard Game (1-4) * Float Machine Battle (1-6) * Surf Game (2-1) * Raft Ride (2-2) * Clown Cart Game (2-5) * Snow Brawl (3-1) * Airplane Minigame (3-3) * Lazer Tag (4-1) * Kickball Minigame (5-1) Soundtrack (Inspiration) * Main Menu * Hub World * Victory #1 * Victory #2 * Victory #3 * Game Over * 8Bit Mode Menu * Unikitty Castle (8Bit Mode) * Hamburger Bot Boss (8Bit Mode) * Rock Caves (8Bit Mode) * Dino Bot Boss (8Bit Mode) * Rock Caves - Completed (8Bit Mode) * Unikingdom (8Bit Mode) * Tank Bot Boss (8Bit Mode) * Unikingdom - Completed (8Bit Mode) * Police Station (8Bit Mode) * Wizard Bunny Boss (8Bit Mode) * Action Beach (8Bit Mode) * Krab Queen Boss (8Bit Mode) * Action Beach - Completed (8Bit Mode) * Action Forest (8Bit Mode) * Action Forest - Completed (8Bit Mode) * Action Mountain (8Bit Mode) * Action Desert (8Bit Mode) * Snake Worm King Boss (8Bit Mode) * Desert Temple (8Bit Mode) * Volcano Area (8Bit Mode) * North Pole - Day (8Bit Mode) * Eagleator Boss (8Bit Mode) * The Holiday Factory (8Bit Mode) * North Pole - Night (8Bit Mode) * Ice Caves (8Bit Mode) * King Scorpion Boss (8Bit Mode) * Ice Castle (8Bit Mode) * Snow River (8Bit Mode) * Snow Harbor (8Bit Mode) * Unikitty Mech Boss (8Bit Mode) * Spooky Board (8Bit Mode) * Candy Corn Boss (8Bit Mode) * Twisted Carnival (8Bit Mode) * Spooky Castle (8Bit Mode) * Stone Cat Boss (8Bit Mode) * Credits Unused Content * A puppycorn boss where you battle in when your shrunkenCategory:Playlists